


And It's Great

by sarizzel



Series: The Excessive Backstories for Roleplaying Characters. [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Years Eve, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarizzel/pseuds/sarizzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to watch the fireworks</p>
            </blockquote>





	And It's Great

New Years Eve 1999

Sam:15 Tyd:17

The snow has stopped for the night but it’s cold, Dean’s drink will probably freeze before he gets around to drinking it. But, Grace wanted to sit out in the swing on the porch; and he couldn’t deny her that. She’s snuggled against his side with an army of heavy blankets wrapped around the both of them. She’s watching the sky contentedly, waiting patiently for the last ten minutes of the century to pass them by.  
She smiles up at him when she notices him staring. She doesn’t particularly care for all the end of the world theories surrounding the turn of the century, she just likes sitting outside on New Years to watch the fireworks.  
“Mama Grace? Can sit on the roof?” Sam bursts out of the house, bubbling with excitement and anticipation. Dean frowns at his youngest child, “Why would you want to do that? It’s dangerous.” Doesn’t he even realise how dangerous that _is_ and why isn’t he wearing anything on his feet; he’ll lose those toes one of these days. “To watch the fireworks of course” he grins, watching the sly smile pulling at his mother’s lips, “Course you can, but be careful, Rug up and take your brother with you” Grace permits before Dean can protest, none the wiser to the quick wink she sent her son before he whirled back inside. “Grace… ”  
“They’ll be fine,” she assures kissing his cheek.

Sam flew through the house grabbing several heavy woollen blankets before sprinting up the stairs into his and Tyd’s room. “Tyd… come sit on the roof with me… ” Sammy grinned setting his book aside to clasp his hands in his. “What, Why?” Tyd frowned confusedly, surprised to see the, usually calm, younger overflowing with excitement like this. He was wearing his bed cloths, his hair messed and sticking out at odd angles; mischief glinting in his dark eyes. “To watch the fireworks, Mum said it was ok, Please~” he beamed. Shifting anxiously when he doesn’t speak; tripping on one of the various blankets sliding off his shoulder when he tries to move closer to Tyd, landing on his knees heavily. Sam smiles up at him embarrassedly, not overly bothered by the dull pain in his knees as he shifts forward to kneel between Tyd’s knees. “Sammy… ” Tyd started warily, scrubbing a hand over his face before looking down at him. His wide, pleading eyes sparkling with excitement. The moonlight streaming in through the window illuminated his pale skin, almost as if he were glowing. His grin faltered as Tyd watched him, starting to look embarrassed, his eyes breaking away from Tyd’s and the grip on his hand loosening, “Unless you don’t want to, which is alright, it _is_ cold out there” he babbled softly. Tyd smiled, running his free hand through Sam’s hair before tilting his chin up to press his lips to Sam’s temple. “Lead on Sammy” he murmured, smiling as Sam’s eyes widened, snapping up to meet his. “Really?”  
“Of course” Tyd shrugged, laughing as Sam leapt up to wrap his arms around Tyd’s neck, knocking him back onto his bed. Sam hugged him tightly, “Thank you… I mean, let’s go, I mean thank you Tyd” he blushed, pressing his lips to Tyd’s chastely before climbing off him to let him stand.  
collecting up the dropped blankets and letting Tyd find his shoes.

“How do you even get up there?” Tyd frowned, wrapping an excessively long scarf around his neck. Sam smiled mischievously, “The attic of course.”  
Tyd lets Sam drag him through the house, the blankets over his shoulders fanning out in a comically cape-like manner. When Tyd shares this observation Sam makes a point of leaping up to grab the string to the attic stairs. Completing the image. Shooting Tyd a wink before darting up the ladder.

The attic was filled with inky darkness aside from the few rays of moonlight slipping through the shutters in the window. Sam didn’t seem to mind. Directing Tyd to only stand on the beams and head for the window as he crouched down to prop the entrance open so they wouldn’t end up locked in the attic. Following the light from the window over the beams Tyd does as he is told before turning to watch Sam manoeuvre across the space without hesitation.

Sam could be surprisingly nimble when he wanted to, Tyd mussed as the former clambered through the window onto the roof; without slipping.  
“Careful… ” Sam cautioned worriedly as Tyd climbed through the window. Hands flitting about anxiously to steady him.

“Aren’t your feet cold?” Tyd asked as he noticed Sam’s bare feet, “a little but it’s easier to walk on the tiles without anything on them, except in the summer… then it burns” Sam smiled leading him to a cross section in the roof where the surface was almost flat.  
Sitting down beside him Tyd watched amusedly as Sam tucked his knees up against his chest. Chin resting on his knees as he stared up at the sky.  
They sat together in relative silence; Tyd watching the younger unabashedly, whereas Sam would occasionally peek over at him, but glanced away embarrassedly when he saw Tyd already looking at him.

“It’s a good night for it” Tyd smiled looking up at the surprisingly clear sky. “I’m glad it’s not snowing” Sam agreed quietly, protesting annoyedly as Tyd stole his blanket and wrapped it around himself carefully. Waiting for Sam to look back out at the sky before quickly scooping him up into his lap; wrapping his arms and the blanket around him. Laughing as Sam blinked up at him in surprise. A small smile tugging at his lips as he Curled up against Tyd in their cacoon, Sam rested his head on the blond’s chest, letting his eyes close. Listening to the steady beating of his heart; idly wondering how many times that same sound had calmed and soothed him over the years. “Sammy?” looking up slowly Sam met Tyd’s concern with a gentle smile; reaching up to meet their lips.  
“… I love you Tyd,” he mumbled against the older boy’s lips. “Love you Too Sammy” Tyd smiled as Sam settled back in against his chest.  
They watched the sky in silence; hearing their neighbours counting down in the final seconds before New Year’s Day. Fireworks lit up the clear sky, the explosions resounding through the still air. “Happy New Years Tyd” Sam whispered in the silence between explosions, slipping his hand into Tyd’s.


End file.
